


Ready for Launch

by sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prekerberos, SHEITH - Freeform, sex in a rocket, sheithsecretsanta2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/pseuds/sheithfromvoltron
Summary: Sheith Secret Santa Gift for KatiePrekerberos fic in which Keith is going to miss his Daddy but is also really horny (and it's all Shiro's fault).





	Ready for Launch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaperLettuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperLettuce/gifts).



“Why not?” Keith demanded. He wasn’t going to whine, but he also wasn’t above playing dirty if Shiro didn’t take him seriously.

“Because if anyone sees us, I could get booted from the mission.”

“We won’t get caught, Shiro.”

“Between here and the launch sight there’s like a hundred cameras—”

“Kinky,” Keith grinned, his teeth flashing as the hall lights flicked on, signaling lights out for the cadets.

“Don’t…” Shiro took a step back and thumped against the door.

“Don’t _what_?” his voice dipping too low to be an accident. “I just want to see what it looks like inside. I wanna know how you’re gonna be spending the next year without me.” With his arms slipping around behind Shiro’s next, Keith went in for the kill, “Please, Daddy? For me?”

Shiro groaned more than spoke the word “brat” as he pulled Keith against him, but only kissed his forehead before removing himself from the cadet’s hold.

———

The usually short journey to the launch site took nearly three times longer than it should. Besides the fact that they kept skirting around to halls Keith claimed had fewer cameras than the main halls, but also because when they entered said halls they were usually bumping into each other and whispering for the other to ‘shush’ which lead to about ten short make out sessions until Keith gave up started dragging Shiro along to get to their destination.

“Don’t look,” Shiro put a hand over Keith’s eyes once they finally arrived as he tapped in the access code.

Annoyed, or maybe just feeling playful, the cadet started nibbling on Shiro’s littlest finger, pinching the pad between his teeth making the taller man growl, “ _Behave_.”

Three minutes later and they were slipping into the cabin of the rocket and Shiro was explaining some of the new equipment made specifically for this mission. Keith wasn’t listening.

Instead he settled himself in the pilot seat, thinking about how this was the very seat that would be taking his boyfriend away from him.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro lightly tapped Keith’s forehead to get his attention.

“Nothing.” An obvious lie.

“That’s not true,” he encouraged further by shifting his fingers down and under his boyfriend’s chin and sliding to sight at the smaller man’s feet. “Talk to me, baby.”

Half gloved fingers, skimmed along edge of the ship’s control panel, clearly avoiding eye contact.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice a little more commanding as concern set in. He leaned in, trying to reassure the younger man that he was here and ready to listen.

“I don’t want you to go.” Shiro stiffened just as Keith seemed to realize what he’d said and started backpedalling. “I mean I want you to go. It’s great and it’s your dream and I’m so happy for you. I am… It’s just…”

“You’re going to miss me?” Keith nodded and Shiro did the same. H’d wondered when they were going to have this conversation, but didn’t figure it would be just three days before launch. “C’mere,” he smiled lightly for Keith’s benefit as he moved to stand and slipped his arms around his sad lover to switch places with him on the seat. Once Keith was in his lap, the boy curled closer, burying his nose into the dip of Shiro’s shoulder and took a moment to try and calm himself.

The silence stretched for several more moments as Keith’s hand, which had been clinging to Shiro’s shirt moved up and began tracing along the lines of Shiro’s jaw and throat.

“It won’t be that bad, Keith, just a year. And we’ll still be in range for video calls on your birthday, so I won’t even miss that and—”

“But not for your birthday,” the cadet interrupted, tucking his fingers between a couple of buttons on Shiro’s jacket.

Shiro fought the urge to purse his lips; Keith wasn’t going to make this easy. Then again if he’d wanted easy, he definitely wouldn’t be with the spitfire that was Keith Kogane. “We’ll be able to send and receive audio the whole trip and we already got the forms filled out to make sure you can talk to me while I’m gone.”

“Talking’s not the same as seeing you.” Again Shiro wasn’t fast enough on his response to answer before Keith moved the conversation forward himself. “You promise to call?”

Shiro chuckled at that, kissing Keith’s forehead. “Of course I’ll call, baby. Every Tuesday and Friday, just like I promised.”

“You better.” Keith raised an eyebrow, challenging as he adjusted his position to be face to face with him. “Oh! Did I tell you when I submitted the forms to Iverson he told me that our calls will be ‘monitored for security reasons?! How stupid is that?! Like I want him to know I have my hand down when I’m talking to you!”

“Keith!” Shiro scolded, despite his blush and the twitch Keith could very likely feel from his lap.

“Problem, Daddy?” Keith teased.

“You know the rules, Kitten.” Shiro let his thumbs knead into Keith’s hips, already thinking about how his love would misbehave while he is away.

“Do you really think I’m going to behave when you’re so far away?” This time Keith spread his knees farther to straddle Shiro’s lap. “I have needs, _Daddy_.”

His next movement was suspiciously similar to a roll of his hips and Shiro was starting to understand why Keith had been so adamant about seeing the ship tonight. “Yes, you’re very needy, I know.”

“Not needy,” Keith corrected, rolling his hips in earnest now. “I just… I just know what I want.”

Shiro grabbed hold of Keith on a forward rock and held him still in his lap, leaning to whisper in his ear. “And what do you want, Kitten?”

“You.” Keith already sounded breathless. Shiro hummed as if thinking, letting the boy know that wasn’t good enough. “You! I want you! Daddy, please! I need you!”

“Good boy,” Shiro kissed the words to Keith’s lips. Tightening his hold, but allowing the boy to rock in his lap again, he guided the younger man’s movements until he was at a pace Shiro liked and then he started helping him strip.

Keith automatically lifted his arms above his head as Shiro removed his shirt, then pulled at the buttons of Shiro’s jacket again until he could tug it off and pull at the white undershirt. The older boy obliged, of course, as he was never one to deny Keith anything (especially when he wanted it as well.

“Pants, baby, take them off,” he instructed, tapping the outside of Keith’s thighs to signal he needed to get up for a second. And the moment they both had wiggled free of said clothing, though Shiro’s only made it to his knees before Keith was in his lap again. “Daddy, Daddy, please! Hurry up! I need… I need…”

“I know, baby. I’m here, just breathe,” Shiro cooed, sliding his hands over the sharp angle of Keith’s hips and down the curve of his ass until he brushed his finger against something cool that made Keith jolt and whine out loud.

Encouraged, Shiro pressed his finger against the flat surface, pushing the object deeper into his already shaking lover. “Don’t! Shir—Daddy, I’m gonna come!”

A sharp “ _No_ ” was growled in response as Shiro curled his fingers around the plug he’d placed in the boy _hours_ ago and tugged lightly just to watch the boy keen. To his credit, Keith was trying very hard to behave; he kept as still as possible, drew in slow, deep breaths, but also had his fingers digging so deeply into Shiro’s shoulder they were bound to draw blood (he didn’t mind though).

“You’ve done so good today, baby. Behaved so well for me. Even during the banquet when you had this,” he pushed and pulled at the plug a few more times, “in you, you did so good. I’m so proud of you.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Keith was getting impatient and Shiro couldn’t blame him as he hadn’t let Keith come all day despite having worked him up and making him come nearly a dozen times throughout all of yesterday.

Without further warning, Shiro eased the plug out and earned himself a breathy moan as Keith fell forward against his shoulder. “Tired, baby? We can wait if you want?” he teased already knowing the response it would earn as he tossed the plug aside to be taken care of later.

Almost on queue, Keith straightened back up, shaking his head. “No, no, Daddy, I’m ready. I want you. I need to feel—” Shiro shut him up with a kiss and a single finger to replace the toy, feeling how hot and wet Keith was from the prep.

The cadet was already inching forward, feigning rocking onto Shiro’s finger only so he could move forward that much more. And again, Shiro can’t deny Keith anything, so as soon as he realized what Keith was doing, he lifted him slightly and lined himself up at the smaller man’s entrance and set him down slow drawing an obscenely long moan from his lover that didn’t end even when he was fully seated on Shiro.

“Move,” Keith commanded with his eyes still closed tight and his mouth gaping open. “Move, God, Shiro, fuck me already!”

Shiro obeyed, rolling his eyes playfully as he snapped his hips up from the seat and started bouncing Keith on his cock. Curses and babbled pleas filled the air within moments, making it clear how completely wrecked Keith was from his day of being teased. And all too soon, he was stuttering, gripping at Shiro’s biceps. “Slow down! I can’t—Shiro, _Daddy_ , I’m gonna come if you, uh—”

Shiro took that moment to bite into Keith’s shoulder, digging his teeth in deep the way he knew his cadet liked and Keith wailed out his name as tears licked paths down his cheeks and hot come splattered between their chests, decorating Shiro’s chest and speckling his chin. But he didn’t stop. Instead slipping a hand between them and softly stroked his love’s quickly softening cock making Keith shutter from overstimulation. “I can’t…” he whined at the touch and whimpered whenever Shiro rocked up to where he was holding Keith slightly above himself.

“Shh, baby, you’re so good. So good for me. I know you can keep going, baby. Do it for me, Kitten.” Another whine left Keith’s lips, but he slowly started meeting Shiro’s thrusts and by the time Shiro was closing in on his own orgasm, Keith’s length was twitching back to life under Shiro’s teasing thumb swipes and twists of his hand.

Shiro’s praises grew more frequent before he stopped all together, lifting Keith off his lap and standing so that he could lean into the chair and Shiro could fuck him from behind. He picked up the same rhythm as before, fucking into Keith making him arch and tryout as he found and proceeded to abuse the boys prostate until he was sobbing again.

With a final yank of Keith hips, Shiro was spending his release deep inside of Keith who had came screaming out “ _Takashi”_ only a second earlier and was now biting his own wrist as his body milked Shiro’s.

Once they were separated again and Shiro had pulled his pants back up to start buckling his belt he turned back to see that Keith had curled up in his piloting chair and had fallen asleep. Instead of waking him, he carefully shifted Keith so that he could slide the boy’s jeans on him and wrapped in his own jacket before picking him up and beginning the long walk back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [@sheithfromvoltron](https://sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com) and twitter at [@theeShadyLady](https://twitter.com/theeshadylady).
> 
> i do [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/N4N86EW4) commissions! :)


End file.
